


sweet dream (or a beautiful nightmare)

by jjongcuddles



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Prince Choi Jongho, Reincarnation, joseon era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongcuddles/pseuds/jjongcuddles
Summary: "Don't worry about me, it's a sweet dream. Perhaps, it may even be the most beautiful nightmare I've ever had." Jongho quipped, pointing his thumb at his lover. "The beautiful part is Hongjoong, and you…" He then pointed at his father with his whole hand, etiquettes engraved into him."... are the nightmare."orone wherein jongho and hongjoong escape.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	sweet dream (or a beautiful nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour im so sorry

As the prince stood next to his lover with his own arms protectively guarding the older man from the king's array of soldiers, all against the pair, he wondered how different his life was going to be if he wasn't of royalty. He scoffed, being found out that you and your royal advisor were together by the king himself sounds shameful, but he thought, _'There's nothing shameful in love.'_

The king stood before them, eyes raging, "Jongho, my crown prince, my only son! How could you be so foolish and let yourself be tainted by the likes of this shameless man?" he bellowed down at the young prince who stood his ground. 

Jongho sneered at the man, "The only foolish thing I've done, unintentionally, without a damn choice, is be your son." the young man cursed at his father. "Although, I would like to thank you for choosing Hongjoong as my royal advisor. You've done God's work, such a shame you didn't exactly realize what it would lead to." he smirked. 

The old man currently looked like he was going to burst out from his anger, skin tinted a deep red that could rival his red robes. "I've tried waking you up from your mistakes, but it seems like you've been stuck in a nightmare for eternity." 

"Don't worry about me, it's a sweet dream. Perhaps, it may even be the most beautiful nightmare I've ever had." Jongho quipped, pointing his thumb at his lover. "The beautiful part is Hongjoong, and you…" He then pointed at his father with his whole hand, etiquettes engraved into him. 

"... are the nightmare." At this point, the prince didn't care about his reputation anymore. He only wanted to prove his love to his advisor and if this was the only way they were getting out of the situation, so mote it be.

With a final glance at his son, the king sighed defeatedly and cleared his throat. "I formally renounce Prince Choi Jongho's duties as a crown prince and a member of the royal family. I also relieve Royal Advisor Kim Hongjoong of his duties. From now on, they will be considered outcasts and shall be executed within an hour." he announced to the open space that only had his soldiers and servants as witnesses. 

Gasps echoed throughout the vicinity and all that Jongho could think about was peace. He felt relieved of his duties and it was amazing. The ex-prince looked over to Hongjoong beside him, acceptance and peace also etched onto his face. 

Hongjoong caught the younger's eyes and smiled at him in relief. He looked over to the king and asked, "Your highness, is there a reason why we aren't locked up right now?" 

Jongho’s now ex-father looked at them with conflicted eyes, as if he didn't know what to do now. "I give you both a minute to escape." he relented. 

The pair tensed in their spot, "R-really?" they weren't sure which one of them said it, but that didn't matter at all. The king was giving them a chance to run away, who were they to not give it a try? 

Without a second thought, Jongho grabbed Hongjoong's delicate hand and led him throughout the halls of the palace and looked for an open gate. 

Just as they reached about 5 meters away outside of the palace gate, the minute was over. 

Jongho heard the swords being drawn yet he didn't dare look back and dragged his lover with him as they navigated to their spot. 

The waterfall. 

As the two wordlessly ran into the forest, Jongho had a sudden flashback. 

_"Hyung, if ever they catch us. Will that be okay?"_

_"As long as we're together, I'm perfectly fine."_

He shook that off, where did that memory come from? He didn't remember that happening…

_A young Jongho grinned at his new play mate, "Finally! I have a new friend." he screeched with his prepubescent voice. "I was getting bored in the palace."_

Jongho was so confused, he didn't remember any of these memories happening at all. His thought process was cut off by a yell beside him, he looked over and saw Hongjoong curled up on the forest floor, holding onto his ankle. 

"Hyung! Are you fine?" 

Hongjoong grimaced at his feet, doubling over in pain, "Y-you should get going, they're coming near." 

"Like hell I'm going to leave you here alone!" And with that, the younger crouched down and put the older's arms around his neck and the legs around his waist, supporting with his strong arms. 

The former advisor let out a shriek as his partner lifted him up effortlessly, as if he hadn't ran a minute before that. As they got settled into a comfortable position, Jongho went on with running as he carried Hongjoong on his back. 

It took some time, but they finally reached their spot. Jongho rested the older on the rock beside the flowing river, fawning over the magnificent view. He immediately took off his outer robe from his seven-layered robes and placed it over Hongjoong's shoulders. 

"Hyung…" he spoke as he looked over at the view, eventually glancing at the person he was talking to. He heard a hum in response to his call, the sound of the waves and wind billowing and almost drowning it out. "I guess this is it." 

The older gazed back at him with the softest eyes he had ever seen, he felt himself leaning in and placing a kiss on Hongjoong's lips, sealing the space between them. To them it was perfect, from the amount of innocent little kisses they shared to the heated sessions they had behind closed doors, they felt like this was the perfect kiss to end their story. Hongjoong's soft, lingering touches to compliment Jongho's firm, impactful ones.

They think, _'Yeah, this is perfect.'_

"We fought for it, right?" 

"Yes, we did." 

"Then to me, everything is worth it."

Hongjoong let out a shaky breath and smiled warmly at Jongho, who had tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

"Hey don't cry. To me, your eyes are-" 

_"The most beautiful thing in the world."_

The smaller laughed at his words, "How did you know I was gonna say that?" 

"You always do, hyung." Jongho shyly replied. 

The duo stared at each other with content smiles gracing upon their faces, not wanting the moment to end. 

But as they say, all good things must come to an end. 

A rumble consisting of what seems like horse hooves and swords unsheathed by an army of palace guards in their heavy and noisy armory snapped them out of their stupor and Jongho watched as he saw the emotion in the older's eyes contort to a barely concealed panic. 

"Love..." Hongjoong whispered, caressing the younger's face in a gentle manner.

And Jongho immediately acted upon it, hand going up to hold the smaller hands within his. "Yes?" he croaked out, trying to stay calm. 

"I'm scared." and with that, the taller boy rushed to envelope his lover in a warm embrace, not caring about his racing heart. 

The older quickly wrapped his arms around Jongho, holding him as if there was no tomorrow. 

And maybe, that was right. 

Jongho kissed Hongjoong's forehead and pulled away a bit in order to see his lover's face for the last time. 

_"You look just as beautiful as the day I met you."_

"I love you."

A smile, followed by a tear. "I love you too." 

_"Let's meet in the next life."_

As the pair braced themselves to fall over and meet the freezing water, they heard a distant yell.

_**"CUT!"** _and like a trance, they were snapped out of it. 

"Wait what-" Jongho was cut off by cheers and applause. He looked around and saw staff clapping and crying at the scene. 

Oh right…

He was an actor. 

Jongho had been casted in a drama with his senior Kim Hongjoong as his character's lover. The whole drama was set in the Joseon era and the scene they were filming was completely at the end of the series, making it a test to see how well the actors would work with each other. 

"S-sunbaenim-" Jongho nervously started

Hongjoong tsked at him and cut him off, "Ah don't bother about it, Jongho-ssi. You did well."

And just like that, Jongho burst into tears. He quickly buried his head into the smaller's chest, seeking comfort. He didn't expect anything but his senior immediately put his arms around the younger's body, patting and rubbing his back while he whispered sweet nothings into Jongho’s ears. 

The filming set was currently in complete silence, with Jongho's sobs resonating throughout the open space. 

"Let me guess, you felt it too?" Hongjoong broke the silence. 

Jongho wordlessly nodded and whimpered into the embrace, "I remembered it too." 

"Oh." 

The younger giggled with a few tears escaping his eyes. "I'm glad we met in this life." 

"I'm glad we did, too."

**Author's Note:**

> remember to support ateez on kingdom and create as many whosfan accounts as you can!! also collect as many votes as you can for the music shows voting this cb 💕


End file.
